worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Far'ukor
Imperator Far'ukor '''was an infamous warlord, raider, mercenary and highwayman of Westmarch. His reputation as a sadistic and barbaric warrior made him feared among the common folk of Western Kingdoms. As co-leader of the Corvus Renegades, he initiated the Reign of the Corvus Renegades with the invasion of Culver in mid-1267 A.K. and was a central figure of the Culver Massacre. Far'ukor strived to be a conquerer of Khanduras and establish a new order to counter what he saw as the injustice of the post-War of the Black King. He and his warsong was backed by Lord Fairfax to raid cities of the war torn nation and inflict chaos in the already broken government of Khanduras. As Imperator of the Corvus Renegades, Far'ukor acted as the face of his followers while Fairfax worked secretly and out of public eye. After the capture and execution of Lord Fairfax by the Westmarch hierarchy, Far'ukor declared himself the leader of the remaining followers. After suffering major defeats in the last remaining year of the Reign of the Corvus Renegades, Far'ukor and his remnant forces were tracked down and eliminated by Ikeda Cao's task force of the Eternal Companions. To counter Ikeda, he aimed to eliminate the Eternal Companions from Westmarch and Khanduras through guerrilla warfare. Due to his past war crimes, Far'ukor earned the highest bounty in the history of the Western Kingdoms. During the Skirmish of Runsteon Summit, Far'ukor was killed in single combat against the Two Tail Tiger, Chan Cao, as vengeance for the Culver Massacre. Under Far'ukor's leadership and war motivated ideology, the Corvus Renegades were responsible for the deaths of thousands of Khanduras civilians whom he and his followers deemed "enemies of Westmarch". In addition, he was known to induce his prisoners in extreme use of pain and torture; in rare cases he would show mercy by personally executing his enemies to end their suffering. He evaded several assassination attempts from many different organizations, including the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, the Eternal Companions and even the Viz-Jaq'taar. History Born to Far'oxar and Ashla within the Larune Tribe of Westmarch, Far'ukor grew up in the region of East Monument where he and his brethren skirmished against the hill tribes of Hawk Beak's Mountain. He claims he killed his first man at the age of 11 after his father brought him into the hills to ambush a convoy of merchants. Having slaughtered live stock at a young age, and experiencing great pleasure in the thrill of taking away a creature's life, Far'ukor announced to his father after the ambush was completed that he took great joy in killing people, and from that day forward his father bathed Far'ukor in the art of warfare. Aside from his bloodlust Far'ukor also took great interest in academic discipline despite the primitive technology of his tribe. (left) speaks to his son Far'ukor (right) before sending him off to the capital of Westmarch.]] As years went on through training and learning the art of combat, so did his ability to read and write from the head priestess of his clan. His father brought Far'ukor on multiple raids, skirmishes and ambushes throughout Westmarch; by the age of sixteen, he was leading his own band of warriors to rape, loot and pillage small villages. Upon returning to his encampment, he brought books and parchments to read and gather information from Westmarch hierarchy. As he reached adulthood, Far'ukor's father saw fit to send him away to the capitol to join the Westmarch military as an informant to the nation's merchant guilds. Having grown up a hillsman, Far'ukor found it difficult to transition into the facade of a Westmarch civilian, yet he quickly adapted to the social formalities of politics, religion and culture of Westmarch. ''Service to Westmarch'' In 1254 Far'ukor moved to the capital and changed his named to Ukor. Upon enlisting into the military he became stationed in the Westmarch Common Barracks. His superiors noticed his uncivil behaviors, such as eating habits and social interaction, and sought of him as perfidious. ''The Fairfax Conspiracy'' ''Cliffside Chief'' ''The Corvus Renegades''''' Character and Appearance